<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>靈魂伴侶確實存在嗎? by InTheEnd07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324127">靈魂伴侶確實存在嗎?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07'>InTheEnd07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼爾/主人翁(斜線有意義)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Neilltagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>他們說當你十八歲生日當天起來想到的第一個東西會是你靈魂伴侶最喜歡的東西。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>深信世間萬物都是由科學主宰的尼爾平常對那些坊間傳聞不屑一顧，但是一想到明天就是自己生日，他還是突然想起許久前還未和父親離婚的母親曾經對他說過的話。</p><p> </p><p>「在前一天我要睡著的時候，我一直向上帝祈禱希望他能給我一個喜歡吃樹莓的靈魂伴侶，因為我覺得和你愛的人一起分享彼此喜歡吃的食物是見很幸福的事。」</p><p> </p><p>躺在躺椅上的女人低聲到，閉著雙眼享受著兒子為自己按摩頭皮。</p><p> </p><p>「那隔天上帝有遂你的意嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>尼爾伸手幫母親挽起頭髮，簡單的綁成一個髮髻，並從一旁的花瓶裡抽出一枝玫瑰別在女人的耳邊。</p><p> </p><p>「喔親愛的，你覺得呢?」</p><p> </p><p>從躺椅上起身，女人轉過身捧住尼爾的頭，輕輕的在他的額上落下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>「活在這世界上的人，有誰是順心如意的過每一天的嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>過了沒多久母親就和父親離婚，尼爾還記得母親拖著行李箱離開別墅的那天，天空灰矇矇的，父親和自己一起站在二樓窗戶旁望著她頭也不回的身影，那是他第一次見到父親流淚的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>也是從那天起，家裡常會有的樹莓就這樣從冰箱裡消失，再也沒有出現的那一天，跟著改變的，大概是家裡原本空著的酒櫃全數被伏特加占滿。</p><p> </p><p>悄悄的溜下樓，打開酒櫃尼爾從裡面拿出一瓶下午父親剛開但沒喝完的伏特加，坐到已經快熄滅的爐火前給自己倒了一杯。</p><p> </p><p>他突然希望自己未來的伴侶也會喜歡冬天時一起窩在燃燒的壁爐前面，他們可以盡情的在爐火前分享喜歡的食物和美酒，或許還能一起赤裸的在爐前做愛，盡情的、恣意的將綿軟厚實的地毯弄髒弄濕，做完愛之後還能相擁而眠，隔天被冷醒的時候兩人再一起將髒亂的地毯換新。</p><p> </p><p>說不清為什麼自己喜歡的東西是伏特加，尼爾猜想這可能跟父親那方的血統有關吧?雖然父親其實一點都不喜歡伏特加，他只喜歡那味道酸甜的紅色漿果。</p><p> </p><p>在離婚後母親有好幾次和自己在學校碰面，尼爾也曾想過到底要不要把父親真實喜歡的東西告訴她，但他並不覺得那個有關靈魂伴侶的傳聞是真的。</p><p> </p><p>再說，又有誰能承諾靈魂伴侶就能長相廝守不會分開嗎?尼爾看著明顯比之前還要快樂的母親，拿起對方遞過來的餅乾咬下，香甜的滋味在嘴中散開。</p><p> </p><p>將杯中剩餘的酒一飲而盡，尼爾把東西收拾乾淨，他回到自己的房間裡倒在床上，閉上眼睛打算不再思考那個關於自己靈魂伴侶究竟是喜歡什麼東西的坊間傳聞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>好想喝健怡可樂，睜開眼尼爾的腦中突然浮現這個想法，接著他從床上坐起摀住自己的臉。說來這其實也沒什麼，他不過就是想到前陣子受到艾佛斯的邀請去參加橄欖球隊慶功派對時碰到的那個爽了他邀約的主辦人而已。</p><p> </p><p>「你已經成年了嗎?」對方將尼爾手中的酒杯抽走，接著叫來另一個隊友把酒換成健怡可樂:「未成年不可以飲酒，尤其你喝的還是烈酒伏特加。」</p><p> </p><p>多日熬夜導致頭有點脹痛，再加上他已經喝下幾口伏特加，尼爾皺起眉頭瞇著眼試圖將這個多管閒事的人的臉看清，在發現腦袋太過昏沉導致視線模糊後，他把被對方塞到手上的鋁罐可樂遞回去。</p><p> </p><p>「我不喝可樂，這有通寧水或是其他蘇打水嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>對方收回可樂將拉環拉開，氣泡滋滋的響著，他低頭喝了一口，氣泡沾上黑色的鬍子:「抱歉我今天無酒精飲料只有準備健怡可樂，還是你能接受白開水?」</p><p> </p><p>「也行吧?」尼爾忍住強烈的頭痛，近呼呢喃的說到，像是想到什麼又抬起頭:「你手上那瓶可樂給我一下。」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼?喔好。」</p><p> </p><p>放下手上的可樂推給身旁的人，他很好奇剛剛一直說不要喝的人究竟是為了什麼又要那瓶已經被自己開來喝的健怡可樂。</p><p> </p><p>然後就看著對方咕咚咕咚的把那瓶可樂全數喝完，他傻眼的望著灌完一整罐可樂的尼爾，在喝完後尼爾還打了一個充滿可樂味的嗝。</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉我頭很痛，只能先把你的可樂喝掉緩一下。」突然的抽痛讓尼爾忍不住的嘶了一聲:「我把常備的頭痛藥忘在實驗室裡了。」</p><p> </p><p>本來想說些什麼的人把差點出口的話收回，起身走到自己常備藥的藥盒裡面翻找了一會，找到應該也能止疼的藥後又去廚房裝了一杯溫水。</p><p> </p><p>在他走回原味後他就看到原本還坐的好好的人趴在桌面上，一副下一秒就會吐出來的樣子，趕快讓站在附近的米耶拿著水杯和藥物，他將人從椅子上攙扶起走到廁所裡面。</p><p> </p><p>「嘔－－嗚、噁－－嘔－－」</p><p> </p><p>一進到廁所裡面尼爾就開始抱著馬桶嘔吐，除了把剛剛喝下去的健怡可樂吐出來外，喉嚨的灼傷讓他一時之間分不清楚他自己吐的究竟是胃酸還是早先喝下的伏特加。</p><p> </p><p>寬厚的手掌輕輕地拍著尼爾的脊背，趴在馬桶圈上的人終於吐得差不多了，拍背的人伸手抽了幾張水箱上的衛生紙幫尼爾擦嘴，接著又將他從地上扶起。</p><p> </p><p>「我剛才已經弄了點溫水和藥，等下我把你扶去我的房間裡，你今天暫時在我這躺一晚吧?明天早上我再把你送回去。」攙扶自己的人低聲的在耳畔說到:「你先回位子上吃藥等我，我先去跟艾佛斯知會一聲。」</p><p> </p><p>尼爾點了點頭，回到位子上後他把米耶遞過來的溫水和藥片吞下，終於恢復清晰的視線望著遠處的人和艾佛斯的對話，尼爾看見艾佛斯望向自己，聽完對面的人的話後點了頭以示答應，朝自己揮了揮手後接著離開派對。</p><p> </p><p>那個剛才扶著自己去廁所的人又走了回來，吃完藥以後舒服一些的尼爾開始注意起對方的面孔。</p><p> </p><p>對方有一雙很漂亮的眼睛，尼爾承認那雙眼睛雖然不是自己人生中見過最好看的，但他眨眼的時候讓自己的心跳突然變亂，還有那豐滿的嘴唇，看起來就很適合親吻，他真的好想不管不顧的拉過對方的領子吻住那張唇。</p><p> </p><p>上帝啊……尼爾閉上眼睛深呼吸，不斷的在心裡默背著熱力學第二定律，試圖藉此把情緒冷靜下來。</p><p> </p><p>「走吧?我帶你上我的房間休息。」對方朝樓梯的方向歪頭，示意尼爾跟著一起上樓。</p><p> </p><p>打開房間門，尼爾發現地上鋪滿厚實的地毯，牆角有好幾個大型玩偶，當他靠近床邊的時候也發現有一隻黃金獵犬的玩偶躺在床上。</p><p> </p><p>轉過頭看向身後的跑衛，對，尼爾剛剛才從米耶對對方的稱呼中知道派對的主辦人就是橄欖球隊的跑衛。但他並沒有聽見對方的名字，似乎大家都比較習慣不叫對方的本名。</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉，床上的玩偶我還來不及收。」跑衛摸了下自己的鼻子:「前幾天我的小姪子來跟我一起住，他媽媽忘了來把他的玩偶帶回去。」</p><p> </p><p>尼爾搖了搖頭，開口說:「沒事，感謝你讓我在你的房間裡休息。」</p><p> </p><p>看見尼爾似乎不在意和自己看起來相差甚多的房間裝飾後，跑衛低聲的笑了笑，和尼爾道過晚安後就帶上門。</p><p> </p><p>他回到樓下已經接近尾聲的派對裡，拿著好幾張毛毯幫倒在地上醉成一坨爛泥的隊友們蓋上以免他們隔天起床因為著涼而感冒，把桌上的酒瓶還有食物收到廚房裡面。</p><p> </p><p>在收拾完派對留下的東西後他走上樓梯，在快要走到房間門口時突然想起自己房內有個已經睡著的病患，他轉向隔壁的書房，躺在躺椅上蓋著自己的風衣，就這樣睡了一晚。</p><p> </p><p>當他隔天起床要回自己房間看那個人怎麼樣的時候，他卻發現房間內的擺設就跟他昨天讓人進來休息以前沒兩樣，只有櫃子上留著的那張紙條，證明昨天的確有人在這裡睡過。</p><p> </p><p>看著紙上留著的電話號碼和最底下尼爾那潦草的屬名，他勾起唇角笑了一下，接著就把紙條放進自己的錢包裡面，但他沒有注意到紙條背後還有寫著尼爾想約他吃飯的日期跟留言。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*RB= Running Back (是美式足球裡的跑衛，參考自JDW的維基百科頁面)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「所以?」艾佛斯咬了一口牛肉漢堡，口齒不清的說到:「你那天之後有好好休息嗎?RB他人很好對吧?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>把吃完的漢堡包裝紙揉成團，丟向遠處的垃圾桶，包裝紙擦過垃圾桶的桶身落在外面的地上，尼爾低聲的罵了句，艾佛斯忍不住地笑出來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「姿勢一百準度零啊這是。」終於下課的蘿拉背著包包走過來，放下手上的托盤把書包掛在椅背上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「喔拜託蘿拉，不要連你也笑我。」走去把垃圾撿起乖乖丟進去桶中，回到位子上尼爾他嘆了一口氣:「對，他人是很好……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正要轉身從包包中拿東西出來的蘿拉突然停下動作轉了回來，饒有興致的看著尼爾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「幹嗎?」尼爾皺眉，吸了一口杯中的雪碧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「通常啦，我說通常。」蘿拉歪頭笑了，指尖輕輕的點著桌面:「說完這句話的下一秒，都會接我好像對他有點感覺。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正要把最後一口漢堡吞下去的艾佛斯被蘿拉說的話嚇到，差點被麵包哽住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「咳咳咳、嗚咳咳……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看見艾佛斯狂咳的蘿拉從自己的包包裡拿出紙巾遞給身旁的人，然後繼續望著對面的已經呈現半呆滯狀態的尼爾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「呃……」尼爾張嘴試圖想說點別的，但他最後還是接了那句剛剛才被蘿拉說出口的話:「好吧我承認我對他有點感覺。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好險艾佛斯還沒有把他的百事可樂喝進嘴裡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「喔老天啊……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>靠在椅背上，他完全不敢相信自己剛剛聽到的那些話，把手中的飲料杯放回桌上，艾佛斯伸手讓尼爾閉上嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他深吸一口氣:「好吧，就我目前知道的事是RB他還沒有交往對象。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正當尼爾決定起身拽著艾佛斯一起去橄欖球隊的休息室堵人時，艾佛斯把尼爾按回他自己的位子上。嚴肅的看著尼爾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我可沒說RB他可以接受男人作為自己的交往對象。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>艾佛斯皺著眉，腦中正在急速運轉，試圖說些什麼阻止他的朋友在衝動下就貿然去找球隊的跑衛告白。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你是沒這麼說。」蘿拉望了眼自己昨天剛修過的指甲，接著把她的髮圈拆下重綁一個馬尾:「可是你也沒說他不能接受，不是嗎?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>聽見蘿拉說的話的尼爾瞪大眼睛，趁著艾佛斯試圖說話反駁的時候抓住他一開始摁在自己肩上後來又放鬆的手，就這樣拉著自己的朋友衝向橄欖球隊的休息室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「謝啦蘿拉!我下次再請你吃飯!」一邊跑離學生餐廳尼爾一邊大叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>艾佛斯發誓，下次如果還有人說尼爾年紀小身體又不好不要讓他參加運動會了，他一定會把那個人摁在牆壁上打一頓之後再逼那個人跑一千六百米。他認真覺得如果現在讓尼爾測十公尺折返跑對方一定能輕易得到滿分，這個爆發力實在是太猛了，被尼爾跩著強迫一起跑起來的艾佛斯覺得自己就快要吐出來了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那句話怎麼說的來著?我的胃裡有午餐，脖頸上有陽光，別人的腦子裡有愛情【註一】，但他認為自己與尼爾的情感並不相通，快要昏過去的艾佛斯在心裡想到，下次隊裡招新的球員時自己一定要逼尼爾來報名。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="node clear-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="content clear-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="senconwriart"><p>【註一】原句是:我的胃裡有午飯，脖頸上有陽光，腦子裡有愛情，靈魂裡有慌亂，心裡則有一股刺痛 ——帕慕克 《純真博物館》</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>好不容易跑到橄欖球隊門口，尼爾闕不敢進去找人，不斷的吸氣吐氣試圖緩解緊張的情緒，他還伸手把自已被風吹亂的頭髮抓好，轉過身問靠在牆壁上死魚眼的艾佛斯他現在看起來怎麼樣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你問我現在你看起來怎麼樣?」艾佛斯咬牙切齒的說到:「好極了，亂七八糟的格紋襯衫還有牛仔褲，你現在看起來就跟那些假牛仔一樣的飄泊。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「喔抱歉艾佛斯。」尼爾一邊整理自己的衣服一邊跟艾佛斯道歉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但在看見那個可能沒看到他邀約的跑衛出現以後，尼爾就把艾佛斯拋在原地自己走上前去和跑衛攀談。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>留在原地的艾佛斯嘴角抽了抽，接著轉身進去休息室裡面拿一瓶水坐在椅子上慢慢地喝著，完全不想理會外面尼爾到底用什麼莫名其妙的方式追求隊上的跑衛學長。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「嘿，我是那個前幾天派對時喝了你的健怡可樂的人。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>話才一說出口，尼爾就知道他搞砸了。操，心中的小人抱著頭大聲罵，你怎麼會對你一見鍾情的對象說出這種話?你是不是腦子哪邊撞到了?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我知道，我記得你。」跑衛笑著回應:「你找我是有什麼事嗎?或者是你打算請我喝一瓶健怡可樂?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>聽見他說的話，尼爾一是到這正是自己和對方能更深入交流的機會，他馬上接住對方的話。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「是的，我想請你喝瓶健怡可樂，不知道你現在有沒有空?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「現在嗎?或許下次吧?我現在有事要馬上去處理。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>對方拒絕了尼爾的邀請，就在尼爾要絕望的時候跑衛像是想起什麼，從口袋裡掏出手機遞給他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「給我你的聯絡方式吧?這樣我才知道要怎麼喝到那瓶健怡可樂。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「啊、好、好的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尼爾快速的在對方的手機裡面輸入自己的電話號碼和追蹤自己的IG帳號，把手機還給面前的跑衛，對方又朝他笑了下，拍了拍他的肩膀之後就轉身離開，前去處理他要忙的事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>艾佛斯從休息室裡面走出來看著尼爾望著跑衛離去的樣子，說實話此刻的尼爾在他的眼裡像極了那個一直在海邊呆坐等待愛人回來的小美人魚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「欸，你們剛剛聊了些什麼?你跟RB告白了嗎?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伸手推尼爾的肩膀，艾佛斯在他身邊坐下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「沒。」語氣還有些飄忽，尼爾低下頭看著自己手機裡新增加的聯絡人:「但他願意讓我補請他喝一瓶健怡可樂。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼睛瞪大，艾佛斯哇喔一聲:「那、那也是蠻厲害的，或許你成功的機率蠻大的。不過話說回來，你是怎麼知道RB他最喜歡的飲料是健怡可樂的?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>把手機收回口袋裡面，尼爾嘆了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我不知道他喜歡的是健怡可樂。」看著地上正搬著食物碎屑的螞蟻，他輕聲說到:「上次派對的時候我把他的可樂喝掉，我剛剛跟他說我是上次喝他可樂的那個人，RB他就問我是不是要補請他可樂，然後我想了一下，覺得我的確應該請他一瓶當作補償。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>左手扶住額頭，艾佛斯此時有很多話想吐槽但他說不出口，實在是有太多可以吐槽的點，他不知道該從何開始。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「好吧。」嘆了口氣，某方面而言艾佛斯覺得尼爾這傢伙的幸運值應該是點滿的，好險跑衛並沒有因為可樂被喝掉就 “教訓” 他:「最起碼你知道他現在最喜歡的是健怡可樂了，也算是邁向成功的第一步。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「那他還喜歡什麼東西?艾佛斯你有任何頭緒嗎?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>轉過身抓住艾佛斯的肩膀，尼爾不斷的搖晃對方，好不容易從眩暈感恢復的艾佛斯覺得自己又快吐了，他伸手抓住尼爾的手讓他不要再搖自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「或許還有paprika口味的品客?我記得上上次慶功宴的時候他趁著教練不在的時候自己一個人吃掉三罐，他可能真的很喜歡這個。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「paprika品客?這個好辦，我家裡儲藏櫃裡就一堆。」想到之前在家裡儲藏櫃裡發現的那些餅乾，尼爾拍了拍手:「那現在就差健怡可樂了，我馬上去買。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>攔住正要拿著錢包衝去學校旁邊超市買健怡可樂的尼爾，艾佛斯語重心長的警告他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我建議你最好不要這幾天請RB去你家吃品客跟喝可樂。」他伸手指了指戴著一群新隊員回到休息室裡正在罵人的教練:「除非你想要他被教練罵說比賽前不注重飲食，然後被禁止吃一個月的零食。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看著裡面貌似不好惹的教練，尼爾聳肩:「好吧我晚一點再約他就是了，但現在應該還是可以先把可樂買起來的對吧?」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【嘿，你們比賽什麼時候才會打完?】</p><p> </p><p>尼爾在對話框裡打下這些字，後面又不滿意的按刪除鍵把框內的東西清掉，他苦惱的抓著自己的頭髮，試圖想出一個不那麼尷尬的開場對話，畢竟這是自己第一封傳給RB的消息。</p><p> </p><p>在框中打了個嗨字，正想著要怎麼打後面的話時尼爾一個不小心按到了送出。完了，尼爾一臉慘白的看著自己剛發處去就瞬間被已讀的消息，完了他一定覺得我很白癡。就在尼爾思考要不要馬上收回重新在發一條消息的時候，跑衛傳了一個笑臉小熊過來。</p><p> </p><p>【嗨尼爾，這麼晚了你還沒睡。】</p><p> </p><p>他在關心我!尼爾的心情馬上又恢復。抓著手機臉紅無聲尖叫的樣子要是被艾佛斯看到，對方大概會覺得尼爾需要去一趟醫護室看一下醫生。</p><p> </p><p>【那你呢?你怎麼還沒睡?】</p><p> </p><p>指尖飛快的敲在鍵盤上，送出消息之後尼爾一直盯著那個顯示對方正在輸入時的小框框，他覺得那三個不斷動著的圓點比股票的波動更容易讓自己感到緊張。</p><p> </p><p>【我還在算我的數學作業，這次的題目我不太會算，你會算sqrt(1-(abs(x)-1)^2), arccos(1-abs(x))-pi這個東西嗎?】</p><p> </p><p>看著對方傳過來的公式，尼爾趕快的從抽屜裡拿出紙和筆開始計算和畫出圖像，在算出最後一個數字把圖畫完以後他困惑的看著自己面前的東西，拿起手機拍了一張照後傳給RB。</p><p> </p><p>【圖片.jpg我算出來之後圖形長這樣。】</p><p> </p><p>【哇喔，那你覺得我畫出來的圖怎麼樣?還算及格嗎?】</p><p> </p><p>尼爾深吸了一大口氣，他覺得自己好像知道了什麼卻又什麼都不知道，從床上起來他在房間來回踱步，說實話要不是因為今天有人來家裡找父親，他相信自己一定會不管不顧的跑去家樓下的花園大聲尖叫。把頭髮抓成鳥窩頭，尼爾看見螢幕上又跳了一則新的消息。</p><p> </p><p>【怎麼不回我了?是睡著了嗎?】</p><p> </p><p>看著對方不斷跳著又停下的輸入方塊，尼爾強逼自己冷靜，從抽屜裡拿出耳機帶好，他把滑鼠移到右上角的話筒按鈕，鼓起勇氣閉上眼睛按了下去。</p><p> </p><p>嘟了一聲就被對面的人接起，在聽見對方的呼吸聲後尼爾連他們未來要養的寵物叫什麼跟家裡大致設計都想好了，現在就差RB說一句我們在一起。</p><p> </p><p>「所以你這是什麼意思?」輕聲的對著電話另一頭的人說到，尼爾的手指輕輕摩娑著桌上的紙張。</p><p> </p><p>「什麼什麼意思?」跑衛不解的問到。</p><p> </p><p>尼爾一聽他略帶困惑的語氣就知道對方可能真的只是單純的和自己問數學題目該怎麼做而已，在心裡嘆了一口氣，他搖了搖頭。</p><p> </p><p>「沒事，你還有其他題目不會算嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯……我看看，還有幾題……」</p><p> </p><p>聽著對面傳來紙張翻動的聲響，尼爾在聽完對方說大概還有四五大題的數學要算之後，馬上決定拋棄早先說要來問系上惠勒喜歡什麼東西的艾佛斯，他打算把這場數學教學當作是自己跟跑衛的初次約會，一邊跟主角解釋題目，尼爾一邊發消息給那個就快到他家樓下的可憐蟲。</p><p> </p><p>【艾佛斯我今晚要和跑衛來場數學約會，惠勒的事我們改天再說。】</p><p> </p><p>看著手機裡尼爾傳來的簡訊，艾佛斯無語地看向他的房間，努力的壓抑住自己想要上樓拿圍巾勒死尼爾的欲望，冷哼一聲之後就轉頭開車走人了。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨一點多這場尼爾覺得的初次約會終於結束了，聽著對面的人傳來的哈欠聲，他開始想像對方要是在自己面前打哈欠，或許會跟小黑熊一樣的可愛。</p><p> </p><p>「尼爾，謝謝你。」對方長嘆了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>想起自己一開始打算問對方的問題，尼爾在對方要掛斷電話前開口問到:「你比賽大概什麼時候結束?」</p><p> </p><p>「大概再兩周，怎麼了嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>尼爾翻看自己桌前的行事曆，發現兩周後的六日父親要出一趟遠門不會在家，拿起筆在上面畫了兩個圓圈。</p><p> </p><p>「你們好像慶功宴大多都辦在周五晚上對嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，是的。」</p><p> </p><p>「那我禮拜六晚上能約你來我家吃點東西嗎?我準備了paprika品客和健怡可樂，或許比完賽以後背著教練私下放縱是被允許的?」</p><p> </p><p>聽著對面忍不住的噗哧聲尼爾也笑了，指尖輕敲著桌面，他耐心等待著跑衛的回答。</p><p> </p><p>「禮拜六再告訴我要怎麼過去找你。」笑著回完話後，跑衛輕聲的和他道別:「晚安尼爾。」</p><p> </p><p>通話結束以後尼爾把耳機摘下來胡亂的塞回抽屜裡，他倒回床上抱著自己的棉被不斷的在上頭滾著。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sqrt(1-(abs(x)-1)^2), arccos(1-abs(x))-pi 可畫出愛心公式。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>